


[Podfic] Symmetrical, Unbroken

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of knkwrtr's story.</p><p>
  <i>Prompt: Sherlock is intersexed and identifies himself as a man. His ambiguous genitalia and the history of his sexuality and identity are what have kept him from being close to people romantically, particularly John. John finds out or is told, and it really is all fine. (This is similar to a previous prompt, but that prompt said "Sherlock has both female and male genitalia, he is intersexed," and that's not what intersexed means for humans.)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Symmetrical, Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Symmetrical, Unbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6754) by knkwrtr. 



> "Warnings: References to the medical management of intersexed people being, at times, less than humane, but nothing specific or graphic. Intentional tense change: Parts 1-3 are in present tense, the rest in past tense."

  
  
**Fic:** [Symmetrical, Unbroken](http://knkwrtr.livejournal.com/2422.html)  
**Fandom:** Sherlock (BBC)  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Author:** knkwrtr  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** NC-17  
**Summary:** Prompt: Sherlock is intersexed and identifies himself as a man. His ambiguous genitalia and the history of his sexuality and identity are what have kept him from being close to people romantically, particularly John. John finds out or is told, and it really is all fine. (This is similar to a previous prompt, but that prompt said "Sherlock has both female and male genitalia, he is intersexed," and that's not what intersexed means for humans.)  
**Length:** 1:12:54  
**Cover Art:** By cybel. (bonus cover art [by KateAndromeda](http://i642.photobucket.com/albums/uu149/KateAndromeda/Covers%20and%20Banners/symmetrical.png)!)  
**Music:** The Sound of Pulling Heaven Down - Blue October  
**Download:** [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012052115.zip) | [part 1 unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/Symmetrical1.mp3) | [part 2 unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/Symmetrical2.mp3) | [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201107073.zip)

**Notes:** Thanks to knkwrtr for permission, cybel for cover art and podbooking, and KateAndromeda for my cover art. This is my help_japan podfic, as requested by podfic_lover.

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
